


Facets of Love

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Arthur loved all of his people. Some were just more loved than others.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 16





	Facets of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.

It was a well known fact that Arthur loved his people. He may have been crap at showing it sometimes, but he truly did care for his people more than anything else.

It was equally well known that many, if not all, of Arthur's people loved him in return. Some loved him only for the protection he provided, the idea he personified, the dream he proved to become. Others loved him on a more personal level, for his actions, his personality.

Arthur appreciated all of these types of love and counted himself happy to have them. On the personal level, however, he could admit that there were certain types of love that meant more to him than others.

Guinevere, for example, loved him because of his actions, his honor. She loved him because he was her prince and because he was kind to her.

Arthur loved her back, but at the same time, her love felt like a lie. She loved him because he tried to make her love him. He worked hard to impress her, to compliment her, to do whatever he could to gain her notice. And it was nice, to know that it worked. But it wasn't real. He tried to be the best person he could, but the fact was that Gwen didn't love him for who he was – she hardly even knew who he truly was.

Merlin, on the other hand. Merlin loved him for his loyalty, his honor, his princeliness, his determination, his stubbornness, even his prattishness.

Merlin had seen him at his worst and at his best, had stuck with him through good times and bad. Merlin knew more about him than possibly any other and still remained loyal to him, even when Arthur took out his worst qualities on him. Merlin loved him because he was Arthur, not because he'd put on any airs or because he tried to make Merlin love him, but simply because he'd showed Merlin who he was. Merlin loved Arthur because Arthur loved Merlin and trusted him and could scarcely live without him.

Merlin loved Arthur because he could. And Arthur loved that, loved that someone could give their love to him so wholly.

So yes, Arthur appreciated all his people and the love they gave him, but it was Merlin whose love he treasured about all others'.


End file.
